


I Hate You

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [60]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Nikki hate each other, but somehow you both manage to catch feelings.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Hate You

Nikki hates your guts. But that's okay because you hate him too. You're in another glam metal band and unfortunately, you have to open for Mötley Crüe during this leg of the tour.

Before one show, Nikki really gets on your nerves because he can't shut up about how you should stop stealing their show, to which you reply that his band is overrated anyway. Obviously, that doesn't make it better and you go on stage with the goal to put on an even better performance than usual just to piss him off.

"Hey, what the fuck was that?" he shouts the moment he gets backstage after the concert.

"Well, the audience doesn't seem to share your opinion on the quality of my band," you say nonchalantly.

As Nikki comes closer to you, he pushes you up against the wall, crashing his lips into yours and you grab his ass, pulling him closer to you. "You won't get away with this shit," he murmurs as he starts ripping off your clothes.

Angry sex becomes a tradition after gigs because both of you purposely do things in order to drive the other up the wall.

The weekend after your last show with them, Nikki calls you. "Seriously, fuck you. I wanna be your boyfriend."

"Ooh, is Nikkers getting soft now?" you tease, grinning devilishly.

"Shut up and just say yes or no."

"Yeah, asshole," you say before hanging up.


End file.
